Clarence's Big Break
Clarence's Big Break is a 2020 3D animated adventure road comedy film, produced by Cartoon Network Studios and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is directed by Mike Mitchell, and written by Andrew Overtoom and John Venzon, and produced by Dan Lin and Roy Lee. The film is based on the 2014 television series Clarence, and the film takes place after the show's finale, and in the film, Clarence and Jeff had transferred to West Aberdale Elementary; and Amy Gillis had returned at some point. The story focuses on Clarence, Sumo and Jeff on a cross-country adventure back to Aberdale with help from their new friend Carman. The film features Page, reprising his role of the titular character from the first season, alongside Sean Giambrone and Tom Kenny as the deuteragonists, as well as accompanied by supporting cast members Ariel Winter, Isabella Niems, Spencer Rothbell, Kyle Arem and Joshua Rush. The film's cast includes Trey Parker, Matt Damon, Kristin Chenoweth, and Alan Tudyk. The film was supposed to be a made-for-television movie, but became theatrical instead. The film releases in the United States on June 26, 2020. The film received mixed reviews from critics for its voice performances, score, and humor. The biggest reaction was that the film had Clarence and Jeff transferred to West Aberdale Elementary and that Amy Gillis was brought back to Aberdale. The former received an explanation through a television special titled "Clarence and Jeff Go West", which takes place before Big Break's events. Plot A day has passed after Clarence and Jeff have been transferred to West Aberdale Elementary. Their second day starts off with them being put in detention with Sumo, after Andrew tattletaled on them for sabotaging a student's science fair project so Jeff could win. Later that day, the students board the bus for a field trip to El Paso. After arriving, they stop at a gift shop. Clarence and Sumo play hide-and-seek, much to Jeff's dismay, but joins in for one game. After finding themselves, everyone has boarded the bus, leaving the boys behind. Jeff spots a bus stop, where they meet a boy named Carman, who unfortunately tells them that the buses in El Paso do not go out of town, much to their disappointment. Carman decides to help them get home and invites the boys to dinner at his house. At Aberdale Elementary, the kids have a party in the detention room, with Mr. Reese in a sugar coma. Chelsea gets a message from Gilben, consisting a photo of the trio trying to catch up, which he was able to get during the field trip in El Paso. Upon showing the others the photo, Kimby becomes worried (revealing her secret crush on Jeff in the process). Amy gives a pep-talk to them about the boys presence helping everybody over the years. She enlists Breehn, Kimby, Dustin and Nathan to join her to find them. At the Ericson residence, he introduces the boys to his parents and have dinner. After dinner, Carman plans out how they can get back home. Meanwhile, the students get tired from walking, so they hop aboard on the back of a bus going out of town. Carman brings them to a gas station, where Carman takes a map to direct the boys back home. Clarence and Sumo take three bags of chips and soda bottles without paying (as they haven't brought any money). The cashier wakes up and sees the bags and soda gone after the four exit. He chases the boys, but they escape on the back of a moving truck. Asking who that man was, Carman says it was Burt, and he has a hate for him due to his "sordid past". Enraged by the Clarence and Sumo's stunt, Jeff blames them for getting themselves stuck in El Paso in the first place. He no longer becomes friends after the last six years he has always stood loyal to them and overlooked everything they do. Shocked, Clarence jumps off the truck and plans to walk all the way back home. Carman jumps off as well, as his parents will worry where he is and can no longer continue helping them get back. Meanwhile, Chad and Mary are informed about the boys' absence, so they go out to find them. With the Rescue Team, they stop for food, but are a little short for what they need, so they continue with the rations they had taken. Unfortunately, the four had eaten all of it during their walk out of town. Dismayed, she decides to have them continue and not take any stops. Instead, the team gets on a moving garbage truck, much to Kimby's disgust. Elsewhere, Carman walks home while Clarence, alongside him, walks back to Aberdale, but he then gets captured by Bert, but Carman escapes. Amy and the others find Jeff and Sumo on their moving truck and they reunite with them, but before they can tell about Clarence's whereabouts, Carman arrives and tells them that he was kidnapped by Bert. Shocked, the kids form a plan to save him. They are then found by Chad and Mary at the last minute, who are then told about Clarence's situation. Bert drives off to Nevada to raise Clarence as his own child, which, unfortunately, he is pursued by Jeff, Sumo, and others in Mary's van. Sumo jumps on the car and rescues Clarence, but Bert stops the car before the duo could jump back in the van. Fortunately, Sumo gets in and hits the gas to get back to the van. Jeff, along with the others, get Clarence in, but Sumo is still inside, but he attacks Bert while the car swerves out of control, where it ends up hitting a cop car in the process. Bert is then arrested by the cops and the boys reconcile. Wondering how he found him, Carman had a tracking device hidden in his shirt a few months back for an occasion. The boys say goodbye to Carman and head home. Back in Aberdale, the students of both schools and the neighbors celebrate their return. In a pre-credits scene, the neighbors, and students have a dance party at a backyard. Carman and his parents visit them and join the party. It is revealed that they are dancing in Belson's backyard, as Belson yells out his window that it is 10:52pm and wants them to leave. Rather than listening, everybody resumes dancing, much to his dismay. Cast * Skyler Page as Clarence Wendle, an optimistic and curious boy who is best friends with Jeff and Sumo. ** Page also voices Chad Caswell, Clarence's father figure and Mary's boyfriend. Chad was previously voiced by Eric Edelstein in the series's first three seasons. * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell, an intelligent germophobic boy who is friends with Clarence and Sumo. * Tom Kenny as Sumo Sumouski, an unpredictable and care free boy who is friends with Clarence and Jeff. * Trey Parker as Carman Ericson, a troublemaker who lives in El Paso with his family. His name references South Park character Eric Cartman, who is a character voiced by Parker. * Alan Tudyk as Bert Ernest, an enemy of Carman's who had been suffering his unbearable pranks. * Matt Damon and Kristin Chenoweth as Mr. & Mrs. Ericson, Carman's parents * Katie Crown as Melanie Baker, teacher of Aberdale Elementary. ** Crown also voices Mary Wendle, Clarence's supportive mother and Chad's girlfriend. ** Crown also provides the voice of Brenda Shoop, former teacher and current secretary. * Ariel Winter as Amy Gillis, a friend of Clarence who is the leader of the "Rescue Team" to rescue Clarence, Sumo and Jeff. She was previously voiced by Ava Acres in the first season of the series. * Joshua Rush as Breehn, currently most intelligent student in Aberdale Elementary after Jeff was transferred, and is one of members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. * Isabella Niems as Kimberly "Kimby", an insecure and awkward girl who is friends with Courlin and Malessica, and has a secret crush on Jeff, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. * Spencer Rothbell as Nathan, a bulky and dim-witted kid who is friends with Belson, Dustin and Percy, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. * Kyle Arem as Dustin Conway, a tall tan-skinned kid who is friends with Belson, Nathan and Percy, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. * Roger Craig Smith as Belson Noles, a spoiled rich kid and was once a bully to Clarence, Sumo and Jeff before the trio was transferred. ** Craig Smith also provides the voice of Percy, a shy and worried boy. * Grace Kaufman as Chelsea, a laid-back friend of the trio. * Donovan Patton as Jim Reese, former secretary of Aberdale Elementary after he was promoted principal. * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Mozer, teacher of West Aberdale. * Seann William Scott as Andrew, student of West Aberdale Elementary, and tattle-tales on Clarence and Sumo, including Jeff. Music Clarence's Big Break: Party Soundtrack The film uses actual songs rather than parodied versions as the series had. The soundtrack includes songs featured from the film. Clarence's Big Break: The Movie's Score The score is composed by Alexandre Desplat. Two of the scores are available on the soundtrack. Track listing All tracks written by Alexandre Desplat. Release The film will release in theaters on May 29, 2020 in Prescott, Arizona, followed by its release in Philippines on June 10, concluding with its initial release on June 26. Marketing The teaser trailer releases on October 17, 2019, posted on the Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Pictures YouTube channels. A second teaser trailer will release on April 9, 2020. Twelve sets based on events from the TV series, including a series of Blind Bag figures (consisting of Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mary, Chad, Amy, and Sumo in his West Aberdale clothes) from K'NEX and two Kubros of Clarence and Chad from Mega Construx are released for the film. Home media Clarence's Big Break will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 27, 2020. One of the special features includes a "Back to School" info video with Jeff. Reception Critical reaction Fans of the show get confused and curious of Clarence and Jeff now attending West Aberdale and with Amy Gillis back in the series, leading to a television special and miniseries to answer their questions. Critical response Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 58% approval rating based on the 90 reviews, and its average rating is 5/10. The critical consensus reads, "The irreverent Clarence manages to receive a feature film with talented cast members, but some think it should have been a TV movie." Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 54 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "mixed-or-average reviews". CinemaScore gives the film a "B" on its A+ to F scale. Notes # DreamWorks Pictures produces the film in the United Kingdom, Canada, and Australia only. # "Freedom" is only heard in the teaser trailer. Category:Clarence Category:2020 films Category:American animated films Category:American children's films Category:American children's comedy films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family comedy films Category:Road movies Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films set in Arizona Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas